Lethal Lockdown
Lethal Lockdown is the second map in Magma-Man's Eternal Deception storyline. It is a reimagining of the original map, Lockdown and features the return of the original cast of characters. Opening Cutscene The camera is placed high in the air giving an expansive shot of the massive, town sized structure that makes up Keats Industries Headquarters. The lighting is beautiful and the surrounding forest conveys a calming autumn coloring. For a moment the camera is covered in cloudy fog, and then reemerges to find it in the middle of a massive blizzard. A random employee drinks Keats branded coffee and reads a newspaper on his Keats branded phone. A visible frost sweeps under his feet and he recoils, dropping his coffee. "What the fuck!?" He gets up and pears out the window at the blizzard, barely able to see through the billowing snow. Suddenly a long, sharp, electrified appendage smashes through the window and right between his eyes. His body jolts momentarily from the charge, but he is already dead. Employees are seen running and screaming through cramped hallways. One is grabbed by a warm of red, veiny tendrils and is dragged away, crying for help as his skin grows discolored and pale. The alarms start to go off and the doors close. The tendril victim is half way through a door and it slices his half-drained body in half, the cut tendrils still latched on and pulsating. “Warning: Security breach. Security lockdown procedures activated. Please stay at your station until the lockdown has lifted." Shields go up around open windows, but several strigoi manage to get through them without issue. The camera zooms back out to where it started, the entire structure covered in snow and thousands of vampires. Characters *Michael Navarro *Christopher Nooring *Shayla Cohen *Richard Keats Character Quotes Weapons/Equipment The map uses the standard Black Ops 4 arsenal in addition to some unique weapons and features, which include: *Auto-Changer Machine - An alternative to the Mystery Box *LEH-1 - Obtainable from a wall buy/Auto-Changer *KEW-9 - Obtainable from the Auto-Changer *RRL-3 - Obtainable from the Auto-Changer *DRG-1 - Grenade wall buy *KSG-2 - Craftable Specialist Weapon *POS-1 - Craftable Shield prototype The Map The map is made up of three floors, the offices, Freedom center, and casino. There are two elevators on either side of the map but they can only be used once the power is turned on. The players must make a one-way trip down through holes in the floor so they can reach the power. The map features three Auto-Changer Machines, one on each level of the map. They never despawn but will sometimes breakdown and have to be repaired. Two Keats Industries weapon prototypes can be crafted, the KSG-2 and the POS-1. The map features One-Way Sheilds, reworked from their original counter parts. They now behave similarly to barriers, players can shoot through them and can't be attacked until it has been taken down. It can only be repaired once completely down and it takes about 5 seconds. (2.5 if using Timeslip) Pack-a-Punch The Pack-a-Punch has taken the same form it did in Unending Frost. The room it is in is only accessible by filling up three coffins with enough Vampiric souls, one on each floor. Level 1 - Offices Starting Room The players start in a large office space for two to three people, papers are strewn around the floor and the chairs have been knocked over. There are two windows and opposite sides of the room. Once they are broken down, several Strigoi will get through before a One-Way Shield is activated. The LEH-1 is available as a wall buy along with the RK 7 Garrison for 500 points each. After a certain point a hole will form in the ceiling in the far corner from the door, and enemies will sometimes jump through it. The door to get out needs to be damaged before it can be opened with points. (The characters will vocally mention this) Breakroom The second room is directly across from the first room, not going down either path of the hallway. To the immediate left is the first Auto-Changer Machine, a wall-buy, and a Shield in the wall between them. One of the pieces for the KSG-2 can be found behind a desk in the far left corner. Another shield is located at the far wall across from the door. Another hole forms in the ceiling after a certain point for enemies to get through. The player can activate a Freedom Pass sitting behind a barrier, one of three for the music easter egg. Tech Shop Shayla Cohen's office. Seemingly useless, but has a wall-buy for a Titan. Orientation A ton of unused desks mismatched and scattered. The first perk machine is located here as is the first soul box for the Pack-a-Punch. Library/Storyline Records The second perk machine is located here, provides and extra route to get around the vampires. Both doors open when one is purchased, has two wall-buy weapons. Supervisor's Office A tiny, unused office with a desk and computer. To the left of the computer is the first piece to build the POS-1. The first hole the players must use to travel to level 2 is located here. Freedom Facilities The final destination for guests, who enter the Freedom pods without truly knowing what will happen to them, after signing legal waivers. Freedom Entrance Pods This is the first area the players will enter through. Lines of pods for guests to enter Freedom line the wall. One of them has broken hinge and can be opened with explosives, revealing a piece of the KSG-2. A crafting bench is also present. Final Tour, Legal Signing The final moments of the Freedom hype tour, where guests are made to sign four different documents with ridiculously hard to read fonts and sizes. One long highway with an Auto-Changer Machine on one end, giving guests one last chance to gamble for a cooler gun before entering Freedom. Hype Tour/Museum A long, large hallway filled with lore and information about Freedom, its founding, and how the "theme park" has evolved and improved over the many years. A soul box is located here as is a Freedom Pass sticking out from behind a painting. Freedom Entrance The players' final stop, has a hole to jump down to the final floor. Also has the third perk machine and a large glass wall to give just arriving guests a full view of the pods before the tour. The KSG-2 can be used to break the wall down making the level easier to traverse. Easier to find is the second piece to the POS-1, located at the far end behind the pods. Casino The casino floor is the first one that guests start at, and have to travel through an intentionally disorienting mess of slot machines before they can reach the elevator to start the Freedom Tour. (The left one is for staff only) It features a bar in the middle, and card games just before the guest elevator. Guest Service The players enter here through the hole in the ceiling. Behind one of the desks is the final Freedom Pass for the music easter egg, and the wall in front of the desks can be broken down with a KSG-2. Gaming Floor A large, open space with intentionally in the way slot machines strewn about, including an Auto-Changer Machine free to be used by any gambler. (The floor has currently gone five days without a shooting, a record for the year!) The "circle of fun" as Richard Keats likes to call it has a soul box in the middle, the hardest to fill and the area is a death trap. The fourth perk machine is found before the guest elevator. Card Games This room has the power switch (fuse box) directly across from the door, the final piece of the POS-1, and a crafting table. The Bar The bar is mostly closed off. When all three soul boxes are filled the door will open and the players can reach the Pack-a-Punch Machine located right at the entrance. Easter Eggs *The original hidden phrase, "It's Just a Lie" is located on the second level of the map. The players must hit activate on all corresponding pods backwards (see the map) for the words to reveal themselves. Just as in the original Lockdown, the player must then walk to a point where the entire phrase is in camera view, and hit the action button. The original musical easter egg song, Zombie Paradise will play. *The musical easter egg is activated by finding three Freedom passes hidden around the map. The song is an extended version of Your World Will Fail by Les Friction. Main Quest *Start by holding action on the computer in the starting room. Achivements *Slayer of Strigoi - Kill 100 standard Strigoi in one match. *Field Tester - Get a kill with every Keats Industries weapon, and upgrade the KSG-2 to Level 3. *Keep to the Classics - Get to Round 20 without going down either end of the first hallway. *What did you DO!? - Break an Auto-Changer Machine *Lifted Lockdown - Complete the Main Quest Trivia *The first two rooms (Navarro/Nooring office and breakroom) are fairly faithful recreations of the original map layout. Category:Magma-Man Category:Magma-Man Maps Category:Eternal Deception